


Grateful For Everything, Especially For This New Start & Being Part Of This:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fresh Start: A New Start: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e20 Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinner, Fresh Start, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Nervousness, New Beginnings, Post-Episode: s07e20 Huikau Na Makau A Ka Lawai'a (The Fishhooks of the Fishers Become Entangled), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Rachel had the whole Five-O Ohana over for a wonderful dinner, & to make a fresh start with them, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**This is part of my series!!!!*





	

*Summary: Rachel had the whole Five-O Ohana over for a wonderful dinner, & to make a fresh start with them, Is it successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Rachel Edwards was nervous about the dinner that she was hosting, The British Woman wants everything to be perfect, cause she made a fresh start with Danny, & they are friends now, She wants the rest of the Five-O Ohana to like her, so she took care of making sure that everything was perfect. **"I want everything to be great & peaceful"**, She thought to herself, as she started on preparing the food.

 

Grace Williams, Danny & Rachel's Daughter, came into see what she could do to help, & she hugged her mother, & asked, "Mom, What can I do to help ?", Rachel smiled gratefully, & asked, "Can you do up some of your famous chocolate chip cookies, I brought everything that you would need", Grace nodded, & said with a smile, "Sure". They went to work on the food, & not worry about anything else. When she has the cookies cooling, She turned to her mother, & said, "I will make sure that Charlie stays out of your hair", Rachel thanked her, Grace went to find her little brother.

 

Meanwhile, Officer Kono Kalakaua, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, & Captain Lou Grover were all riding together in Kono's Red Cruz, They were worried about the dinner, & how it will go. "Do you think Rachel really wants to make ammends ?", The Ex-Surfer said with concern, as she was driving. "I think she feels guilty of how she acted towards us, & for what she put Danny through all these years. Lou added, "We need to be strong together, If Rachel is willing to make the first move, We should make the effort of welcoming her", & the cousins agreed with that.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett & his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were making their way too, Steve was nervous, & the blond noticed it. "Babe, It's gonna be fine, Rachel wants to express her apologies to you, & everyone else", The Former Seal said nodded, & smiled, "I just don't want to screw this up", Danny squeezed his hand gently, & said, "You won't trust me", Steve felt better, as they held hands for the rest of the ride to Rachel's house.

 

Meanwhile, Grace & Charles "Charlie" William Edwards, Her Brother, & Danny & Rachel's Son, were enjoying some brother, & sister time, After they played for awhile, She was reading him one of his storybooks. After awhile, The Young Boy asked, "Do you think our ohana will love our mama, & they will take care of her too ?", Grace nodded, & said, "Of course, That's why Mom is having this dinner", Charlie was satisfied with the answer, as they continued their fun. Rachel had everything done, & was ready for Five-O to show up, so the evening could start officially.

 

The Five-O Ohana arrived at the same time, & Lou said, "Let's hope that this evening goes smoothly", The Hawaiian Lieutenant agreed with his friend, & said, "Yeah, Cause if doesn't, We kiss those kids "goodbye" forever", Kono looked a little worried, & asked, "She wouldn't do that, Would she ?", Danny puts everyone's minds at ease, by saying this. "She won't, She just wants a fresh start from everything, & she is lonely, So, At least we can do, All of us, is to make her feel welcome", Steve said encouragingly, "Come on, Let's do this, okay ?", Everyone nodded, & went up to the doorway, & Steve knocked & rang the bell, while Danny held the two bottles of wine, that he brought with him.

 

Rachel opened the door & welcomed them in with a smile, "Come on in, Guys", She shouted for Grace, & Charlie exclaiming, "Guys, Your Dads, Uncles, & Aunt are here !", The Two Kids came down to greet them with hugs, & kisses. Then, The British Woman directed them to the dining room, where she had everything laid out perfectly, & the Five-O Ohana were shocked to see simple foods spread out, & they really thought it was kind of her to do it, so they decided that evening will go easier from there.

 

The Dinner was fantastic, & the atmosphere was great, Everyone was having a great time, Before they knew it, It was getting late, "Bedtime, Guys, Let's go", Rachel said, as she was directing her children upstairs. The Two Kids kissed their ohana "goodnight", & said in unison, "We love you", & they followed their mother upstairs, leaving the ohana to relax a bit, so they are ready for what the British Woman has to say, when she returns from tucking in her children for the night.

 

When she returned from doing her task, Rachel & the Five-O Ohana cleaned up everything in no time flat, & she poured herself, & Kono some wine, While the men had some Longboard Beers, & she said to them, "Lou, Kono, & Chin, I just want to thank you for being there for my kids, & accepting them, like they were your own, Danny made the right choice for ohana, Anything you need, Just ask, I am sorry for the way I acted towards you in the past", She said, as she was hoping that they would accept her apology, & they smiled, as each of them said this to her.

 

"It's no problem, Rachel, They are really terrific kids, & I am glad that I could help out where I can, I accept your apology", Kono said, as she placed a comforting hand on top of hers, & she smiled at her, showing that it was indeed okay. "Apology accepted, Rachel, I will be there for those kids, whenever they need me, Plus, I adore them, & love spending time with them", Chin reassured her too with a smile. "Rachel, You did a hell of a job raising those two kids, I will be damned if any harm comes to them, You can count on me to protect them forever, I forgive you too", Rachel was relieved that she was forgiven by the three members of Five-O, Now she turned to Danny, & Steve.

 

"Like I said before, Danny, I am so sorry for putting you through the ringer, I never gave you enough credit, when you do your job, But, You do it so well, I am so glad that those kids have you as a father, Cause, You are a terrific one, I never gave you credit for it, You deserve it", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile & emotion, "Thank you, Rachel, It means a lot coming from you", She nodded, & turned to Steve, "Steve, You definitely deserve respect, I am sorry for not showing it to you, You are a wonderful role model for my kids, If Danny & I aren't here anymore, We know that they are good hands, I am proud to share co-parenting with you, So, I am here for you too, Remember you **_are not_** alone", The Five-O Commander got choked up, & couldn't say a word, He just simply nodded, as a response.

 

"I would like to make a toast, Here is to a new ohana, & fresh start", Steve said, as he raised his beer bottle in the air, Everyone mirrored his gesture with their drinks. "To a new ohana & fresh start !", Everyone exclaimed in unison, Rachel said with a smile, " I am grateful for everything, Especially for this new start & being part of this", & everyone echoed the same sentiment. Kono helped Rachel clean up their mess, while Chin & Lou went to get some fresh air, Danny said with a smile, "This was a perfect evening," The Former Seal said agreeing with a bigger smile, "It sure was", & they shared a sweet kiss.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
